Soundless Voice
by AniDrama-chan
Summary: Natsu loves the snow. One day, he saw a girl sitting on a cliff. Ever since they both met, she began to feel happy after 12 years of sorrow. But, once he comes down with a fever, how will things turn out for them? Natsu wants to live life to the fullest even if he's sick. But, what happens when he took that chance when it's bad for him? Will happiness bring their lives together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Snowy Tears

_Natsu's P.O.V._

As I looked out of my window, everything was covered with a blanket of white snow on the valley. I ran outside and enjoyed the nice fresh air. While I was walking, it was getting cold. Then, when I went to a cliff, I saw a girl with golden hair sitting.

Then, he walked to her to see if she was alright. He sat down next to her as she turned around to see who it was.

"Hi, who are you?" The girl asked.

"My name is Natsu." I answered with a smile.

But, she didn't smile one bit. I don't know why though, is she feeling something that I don't understand? As she looked down, she wasn't having any expression on her face.

"My name is Lucy." She answered back.

Then, she felt cold so I put my scarf around her neck. She looked at me, then kind of blushed. But, she didn't smile at all even though she was grateful. Why wouldn't she ever smile? Is this some type of joke? Is she trying to hide away something from me?

"Anyways, what's wrong? You can tell me anything you know." I said curiously.

"It's nothing that you want to know about. So don't talk about it." Lucy answered back.

Then, I was a little agitated from her. Even though it was her own business, it seems like she's been through a lot and I wanna cheer her up. Then, I offered her to stay at my place for a little while.

"Hey, you can come to my place and stay there for a little while, it's no big deal." I offered.

"Well, okay. Besides, I have nowhere else to go anyways." Lucy agreed.

At least she accepted, then, I grabbed her hand and led her to my place. Then, when we went inside, she was cold. But, I led her into the guest room in my room. It had a nice comfy bed and a nice worm blanket including a fire place.

"You have a really nice place here..." She said.

"Thanks, just come out if you wanna enjoy the snow." I said as I left the room.

_Normal P.O.V._

When Natsu left, Lucy was laying on the bed as she looked up at the ceiling as a tear came down. Her secret was that all she could feel was sorrow and depression. Happiness wasn't ever in her life. Even though, the only memory where she was happy was 12 years ago.

"Why must I feel like this...? I just want to be happy for once...just this once..." She said tearfully.

She covered her face on her knees as she cried softly. When Natsu was outside, he was putting his back against the walls of his home. He was so confused on how Lucy was all depressed every time he saw her. Even though, he wanted a way to make her smile once in a lifetime. Even though his separation from his family was rough, he was able to move on.

"I just want Lucy to smile..." He said to himself.

Then, Lucy went out of the guest room then was going to take a shower. As she went into the bathroom, water started to run down on her skin as she rubbed soap also. When Natsu looked up at the sky as beautiful crystals fell down, a tear was rolling down his cheek.

Lucy was finished, then was going to make some food. As she cooked some recipes for her to eat, she also made something for Natsu while she was cooking. Then, as she smelled the good scent of wonderful food, she kind of grinned.

When Natsu went back inside, he smelled the food. Then, he saw Lucy cooking. As she set the food on the table, they both ate.

"This is really good food, Lucy!" Natsu said with a smile.

Then, Lucy looked up as she smiled just a little. Days have passed ever since they enjoyed spending time with each other. She hasn't smiled in a long time. But one day, while they were both playing in the snow, Natsu was coughing a lot. Lucy ran to him to make sure if he's okay.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lucy asked as she felt his head.

His head was burning, she knew that he had a fever. As they both went inside, she put Natsu in bed. He was resting as Lucy gave him medicine. Then, she didn't know if he will be alright a few days later. He was still recovering from the fever he had.

"Lucy, I'll be fine...d-don't worry..." Natsu said with a smile.

Then, he coughed a little after he said that. Lucy wanted to make him feel well again. But, his fever just gets worse. Tears fell as she went out of his room. Natsu was still in bed looking out the window. The beautiful coat of snow was really pretty.

As she was cooking, she gave food to him every time she cooked. Lucy was grateful, but she was still having a little hole in her heart.

"I wonder what's missing..." She said.

Natsu was still looking out the window. Even though he was sick, he just wants to go outside and enjoy the fresh air. He then tried to smile as tears came out of his eyes. Days have passed and his fever wasn't even gone yet.

"I want this fever to end..!" He said as he had tears coming out of his eyes.

Then, he went out of his room to get something. Lucy was sleeping as she dreamed about something that made her sad for all eternity. As Natsu was drinking some hot chocolate, he kept on looking at the snow. He then smiled as he wiped his tears away.

Even though his fever hasn't been cured yet, it will soon. He can't wait for him to finally go outside and play in the snow again! As Lucy was tired, a tear dropped down her eye as she began to smile.

"Natsu..." She mumbled.

As Natsu tries to get over his fever, Lucy will be smiling every time she sees Natsu as he makes everything for her in her life great. How will things turn out for them?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Missing from my Heart

Natsu kept on looking out the window. Then, he went back to his bed to lay down. He suddenly coughed as he covered the cough with his hands. When he went into his bed, Natsu closed his eyes. 6 days later, Natsu has recovered a little. He was sitting and was drinking some hot chocolate with Lucy.

"Natsu, are you feeling well?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I should be fine." Natsu answered with a smile.

Lucy grinned when she heard that. Then, as Natsu went into his room, he looked out at the snow. He wanted to live life to the fullest and wanted to go outside. Then, he ran outside of his house and was smiling. But, what he didn't know was that it was bad for him. Even if he did know, he'll just ignore the fact and live his life.

"Natsu, wait for me!" Lucy said with a smile.

Then, she jumped on him and hugged him tightly. Natsu kind of blushed when she hugged him. As they both explored, every single step was a memory of them spending time together. Then, Lucy saw a lake that was frozen. She wanted to step on it and glide through the ice.

"Let's glide in the ice, Natsu!" She said as she grabbed his hand.

They both glided on the ice and Lucy can finally smile. Natsu was so happy that she was so happy. As they walked through the snow, they both sat down. Natsu formed a snowball in his hand then he threw it on Lucy. He was laughing, then Lucy threw a snowball back at him.

"Take that!" Lucy cried with a smile.

Then, they both started a snowball fight. When they went back to his home, as Lucy cooked, Natsu drank some water. As Natsu drank the water, he suddenly dropped the glass of water to the ground. Lucy turned around to see what's wrong. He didn't know what was wrong with him.

"Natsu, what happened?" Lucy asked.

"I-I don't know..." Natsu answered.

Then, he had a grin as a tear dropped down without noticing.

"But, I'm sure it's nothing." Natsu said.

Then, when he went into his room, but Lucy wanted to know what was wrong. Natsu was going to bed as he felt tired and wanted some time for himself. When Lucy looked, he was sleeping peacefully. The light in his room was shining on his face. She then closed the door, hoping for him to feel alright. Tears started to fall down as she put her back against the wall.

"Save him..." She said softly.

_Natsu's P.O.V._

I care about Lucy, it's just that, I might not last much longer. But, I still have to no matter what! Lucy's gentle smile will stay with me forever and will never disappear. I'm still unconscious though. I will confess to her when it's the right time. Even though I might not last long, I need to live life to the fullest! It's my lifetime wish. Even if there were dark times in the past, there will soon be a new memory to make the darkness disappear. I woke up after a few hours later, I saw Lucy crying.

"Lucy..." I said softly.

She heard my voice and then hugged me as tears dripped down.

"Don't ever scare me like that again...I care about you, Natsu..." She said tearfully.

My cheeks were turning red when I heard that. There's going to be so much happening soon. Then, she gave me a sweet gentle smile as she hugged me tighter.

"I promise..." I said as I hugged her back.

I smiled and then went outside and looked up at the sky. It was cloudy, but I closed my eyes just to feel the cold and soft snowflakes slowly fading away from my skin. I took in deep breaths as I looked at the trees covered with snow. Then, a snowflake fell in my hand. I looked at it and it wasn't melting. I smiled and then I let it go by a little blow.

I suddenly saw Lucy next to me as she was lying on my shoulder. She was smiling as she looked up at the sky. A beautiful coat of snow that covered the world was good enough for life. I don't want anyone to feel depressed or heartbroken. I just want everyone to be happy and so they could smile.

"Lucy, have you ever wondered about how snowflakes fall and form a pretty and unique shape...?" I asked her.

"Well, yeah. They're like us except smaller and delicate. But, each one had their own unique traits, personalities, and even their own looks." Lucy answered.

"Just like you.." She admitted as she blushed.

I felt touched by her own words about it. I blushed even more as I began to smile. Suddenly, I felt my heart skip a beat. Everything changed when I heard that. I feel like I want to kiss her. But, how long will I last with this illness? Hopefully, I will survive and have the chance to tell her my feelings.

I don't want money or greed, I just want smiles and laughter everywhere. Suddenly, I coughed a little as I covered my mouth. Then, Lucy helped me get onto the couch when we got inside. Then, she played the piano that I had. The melody that sounds so lovely, was like a blossom about to bloom. I smiled as I heard everything as I slept.

"Thank you, Lucy..." I said with a grin.

I had an icepack on my forehead to cool down as she plays the piano to comfort me. She blushed as I smiled and talked.

_Normal P.O.V._

'Natsu's cute when he sleeps..' Lucy thought.

She kept on playing songs for him all day. Then, she fell asleep as she was lying on the piano. They both hear the fireplace with wood turning to ash. As they both listen to the sounds of night, their heartbeats skip a beat whenever they think of each other. Even though Natsu kept a secret from her, they will never tear apart.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Please review, favorite, and follow this story! Thanks for all of the support for all of my stories!**

**AniDrama-Chan :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Proof of Life

Natsu then woke up when he thought about Lucy. As he got up, it was still night time. His hand touched his chest as he felt something in his heart. Then, he knew that his time here was soon going to end. Even though it's bad for him to go outside, he just wants to have proof that he lived. Natsu wants to make a mark in this world. He wants happiness in this world.

"I will continue life...I need to survive..." Natsu said.

"To make this world happy..." He added.

Lucy woke up a few hours later, then she saw Natsu sitting and was really silent. She came to check on him to see if he's alright. Then, she grabbed his hand as he closed his eyes. He looked at Lucy with a grin as she smiled. Natsu then looked at the pretty snow and then walked out of the door. Lucy came with him also and looked up in the sky.

Lucy wasn't wearing a coat though, she was cold. Then, she felt warmth as a scarf was wrapped around her. It was Natsu, he smiled when they both shared his scarf.

"Thank you, Natsu...You're so nice..." Lucy said as she blushed.

Then, Natsu looked up at the sky as snowflakes fell down on his skin. He remembered what Lucy said a few days ago about what a snowflake is.

-_Flashback-_

_(A Few missing scenes) :)_

"_Lucy, do you ever wonder about how a snowflake lives..?" Natsu asked._

"_Well, yeah. But, each of them has a unique personality to discover.." Lucy answered._

"_As they fall, each one is blessed and carefully created into a special form... They have their own likings, choices, traits, and even a unique personality... Once they discover it, then they will treasure all of their own memories from the sky to earth..." She added._

"_It's just like us, but smaller and delicate. You just need to be yourself for you to be happy, that's all." She added._

"_It's like you..." Lucy said._

_Natsu blushed when he heard it and it made his heart skip a beat._

"_I care about you, Natsu.." She admitted._

"_You made me smile every time I feel depressed..." She added._

"_I really appreciate it.." She said with a smile._

_Then, as Natsu looked up at the sky, a snowflake landed on his hand. When he showed it to her, she was smiling again and then hugged him tightly. Natsu was smiling too, after they both stayed there for a while, they enjoyed their time together._

_-End of Flashback-_

Natsu was blushing when he remembered that touching moment. Then, they enjoyed the fresh air and continued to stay outside for a little longer. Lucy feels like both of their souls are linked together into one so they can hear each others' voices.

"Natsu, let's go inside now.." Lucy said.

Then, she held his hand when they both went inside. Days have passed, it stopped snowing but, at least the white coat of snow was still there. Then, Natsu went inside his bed. Even though, he feels that his life is slowly fading away. He went to take a little rest for now. Suddenly, he coughed out blood. He covered his cough with his hands and saw blood on them. He wiped away the blood from his hands and his mouth.

_'I'll be fine...no matter what, I will survive.'_ Natsu thought.

Then, he closed his eyes and rested. He always feels so warm and timid around Lucy. Natsu cares about her so much that he wants to kiss her. But, he'll tell her later on. Lucy was resting in her bed as she dreamed about happiness in the world. Then, she dreamed about Natsu and her having fun in the snow.

"Natsu..." She mumbled.

Lucy smiled as she dreamed of something special that was from her heart. Natsu wanted to leave a mark on this world for people to remember him. His lifetime wish is to only be alive long enough for everyone to be happy and live life to the fullest.

It feels like their souls are mixed together for some reason. Natsu opened his eyes a little as he is getting used to how bright his room is. Then, he saw something in his hand. It was a picture of Lucy and him in the snow. Lucy must have taken a photo of us while they were having fun. But, why doesn't he remember that? Suddenly, he remembered that he was with her as they were smiling in the snow and was playing around.

He got out of bed and got a drink. As he sat on the table, he was still tired. Natsu then smiled when he drank his drink. The sweet taste of chocolate inside his mouth was like winter heaven. When he went in Lucy's room, she woke up when she heard the door open.

"Hi, Lucy.." Natsu said with a smile.

She had a smile on her face when he brought her hot chocolate. He gave it to her as she smiled. When she drank it, the chocolate with the whipped cream was a perfect combination with marshmallows on top. Lucy was so happy and looked at Natsu with a calm smile.

"Thanks for the chocolate, Natsu!" Lucy said cheerfully.

Then, he left the room as he went outside just to continue his goal. He kept his illness a secret and pretended to be alright even if it hurts. Natsu kept on running outside and smiled. Lucy ran to him and jumped on him as she hugged him. They both laughed after that.

"You know, I really appreciate you...you're like the sunshine that goes in my heart...I gotta admit that you're so kind and cheerful.." Lucy said as she blushed.

Then, the snow started to fall again. Natsu then smiled when he heard that. Then, she was holding his hand tightly as they looked at the snowflakes that fell from the sky. As a snowflake fell down on his skin, it melted quickly as a drop of water fell.

"The snow looks so nice..." Natsu said.

"Yeah, it really makes me calm..." Lucy agreed.

As she ran and Natsu followed her, they both played around just to make their marks on this world. They both love each other but don't have the courage to confess. Then, when they both played in the snow, it was really cold. Lucy was cold and needed some warmth. Natsu shared his scarf again and hugged her for warmth. Lucy blushed, but enjoyed it.

_'So warm...' _She thought as she closed her eyes.

As they both went home, the sky was getting darker. They both made it home by night and were really tired. They both slept on the couch and their lips almost touched while they were both sleeping. The fire kept them warm as they both were cold. Lucy was still wearing Natsu's scarf. She held it dearly and tightly as she was sleeping.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Please rate, review, and follow/favorite this story! I need a lot of support plz! :)**


End file.
